What happened during
by dmwcool1
Summary: Little continuations of scenes I felt were to short. That and what the characters were thinking. BuzzxJessie. Reviews and critiques are appriciated. If you have any more ideas for scenes for me to write/continue, let me know. I love requests! :-P
1. Chapter 1

**So the summary pretty much says it all. I've been reading stories with the same idea and now here's my take on it. I took a break from "The Sleepover" not because of writer's block but I don't know how to present the next chapters. This scene I had to split into two chapters because no matter how much I wanted them to flow, they just didn't. I don't own Toy Story.**

_Background: This is the scene where Andy's toys are captured and put in jail. We have just discovered Buzz is deluded and he's in the middle of the protocol speech. (I apologize if I don't have the dialogues verbatim from the movie.)_

"Prisoners sleep in their cells. Any prisoner caught outside their cells spends the night in the box. Roll call at dusk and dawn. Any prisoner misses roll call spends the night in the box. Prisoners do not speak unless spoken to. Any prisoner talks back spends the night-"

"In the _box_, we get it," snapped Jessie. Buzz started to storm towards Jessie but Lotso's cane clanked against his chest, stopping him.

"At ease, sir. She can't hurt you; she's neutralized," Losto reminded. He pulled Buzz in closer and harshly whispered in his ear, "But they'll say anything to make you doubt yourself."

"Don't worry, Commander Lotso," reassured Buzz, "All my doubts got pounded out of me at the academy." He punched his hand as emphasis for the word 'pounded'.

"Listen up everybody," Lotso announced stepping on a box, "If you obey this protocol and follow the rules, life at Sunnyside can be a dream come true! But if you disobey these rules-try to… check out early- well," he threw Woody's hat on the ground and it slid in front of Jessie's cage, "you're just putting harm on yourselves."

Jessie gasped and fell at the knees. "Woody! What did you do to him?"

"You better get a good night's rest. You'll need it for playtime. See you in the morning! " called back Lotso, driving away with his crew, leaving Buzz to watch them.

Jessie stood up and stared at the door, regretting about abandoning Andy. She still remembers her quarrel with Woody on the ride over to Sunnyside.

"_He was putting you __in the attic__," Woody yelled with frustration._

"_He __left__ us __on the curb__!" Jessie fired back._

Just before being locked up, the toys discovered from Mrs. Potatohead that Andy was in fact putting them in the attic and was looking for them. _Why didn't I listen to you? I can't even say I'm sorry_, she thought, resting her head against the wall and closing her eyes. She shut them so hard she started to see purple, green, and red spots floating around in her eyelids. She opened her eyes and saw what was left of her friend; his hat.

She reached for Woody's hat somberly and she heard Buzz's voice raise.

"Hey hey! Leave that alone!" he barked.

_He's like a policeman who's mad he didn't get his favorite donut_, she thought. He looked in Hamm's region and she reached for it again, pulling it into her cage. The top of it hit against the bars and dropped in her jail cell. She sighed heavily and crouched down to get it.

"Hey! Quiet down," demanded Buzz. Jessie rolled her eyes solemnly and sat with her legs crossed. She set Woody's hat next to her hip. She ran her hands down her braid nervously. Her left hand clasped one of her bars and wrung it- causing a loud repetitive noise. Buzz pivoted on his heels sharply, facing her.

"I don't want to warn you again!" boomed Buzz.

"Then don't! I'm sure you have better things to do then to scrutinize me all night," Jessie yelled.

"Watch what you say to me, Temptress of Zurg!" he warned pointing his arm towards her. His index finger hovered over his laser button as a threat.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a temptress!"

"Not according to Commander Lotso. He told me everything about you and your mob. I'm not going to listen to anybody who is associated with one of the galaxy's most threatening foes."

"Buzz, he's a character that Rex," she pointed to Rex by tilting her head to his direction, "has beaten time after time on your own videogame." Buzz stood with his arms crossed on his chest and his feet shoulder-length apart.

"Impossible! Lizard man wouldn't stand a chance with Zurg."

"Huh?" Rex responded.

"You've played the game with him before!" clarified Jessie. She stood up and put her face close with the bars. Her voice got quiet and shaky with the whirlpool of emotions she had in herself. "You use to be friends with all of us. What happened?" She looked at Buzz's cold appearance. She reached down for Woody's hat and held it next it her face. She gripped it as if she was gripping the last moments of her life. Or the remains of her friendship with Buzz.

"Remember Woody?" she asked.

"I don't recall _know_ing him," Buzz answered in a mechanical voice, "Besides, Lotso has mentioned he's danger."

"No, Lotso is the danger," she swung her hand towards his head, "That stupid helmet of yours isn't making you think straight." Buzz's expression hardened and started to storm towards her.

Jessie crossed her arms and leaned back. She puckered her lips in aggravation and raised an eyebrow. She watched him stomp closer. "I'm neutralized, remember?" she pointed out sardonically when he reached her cage.

Then, someone let out a well-known yelp. "I don't like conflict!" wailed Rex waving his little arms.

"Stop it! Both of you!" demanded Slinky. Jessie looked down to her hands. She realized that at one point, she grabbed the bars and now her hat was being pushed to the back of her head from slanting forward against her cell. Buzz copied the same pose from the outside.

He stepped back and let go by saying "I don't ordinarily listen to minions of Zurg but Springy man has a point. Lotso will be receiving a poor report in regarding your behavior tonight, Temptress," he dropped his voice, giving her a sly smile and asked, "Where's Zurg to save you now?"

Jessie wrung her hands and opened her mouth to say something. She heard a whisper from Slinky. "Jessie, don't say anything." Jessie closed her mouth and nodded, looking at Buzz's feet walking away.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jessie sat with her back against the wall. She brought her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs with her arms. She had set her hat down next to Woody's and her thinnest threads of yarn were revealed on top of her head. Bullseye jerked his legs and whined in his sleep due to a nightmare he was dreaming. Jessie soothed him by gently resting her hand on his nose. She slowly resumed to her position once when he was calm.

Buzz, who was pacing in front of his sleeping inmates stopped at Jessie's cage. She turned her attention to him. Well, his legs anyways due to the fact that was all she saw from her angle. She looked up and saw him glaring and narrowing his eyes. He looked awfully tall. _Imagine. This is how Slinky and the aliens view everybody_ thought Jessie who was use to looking down when standing next to him. She raised her eyebrows in response to his halt.

"Yes?" she finally asked. Everybody had been asleep for some amount of hours.

"I am curious by your lack of slumber. Zurg has trained you well," Buzz countered.

Her face dropped in disbelief. _Here we go…_ she thought.

"I wasn't trained by Zurg," her eyes dropped to his feet again, "I never could sleep well with a lot of my mind."

Buzz responded with a short little 'hmm'. She stared at his feet for a few seconds and looked up at him again. He was still looking at her.

"S-Sorry I broke eye contact. I got a headache from looking so high up." She hoped he would just leave her alone.

"Do you mind if I sit next to your cage, then?" he requested. Why not? Who else does he have to patrol?

Jessie smiled and looked up at him again. "I thought you were immune to my bewitching good looks," she said in a singsong voice as he sat next to her. She hoped for him to stutter or give his usual timid smile. Anything to let her know the _real_ Buzz was still here and not this robot. But his eyebrows gathered together and a scowl grew on his face. He opened his mouth to respond to her statement but she interrupted him.

"I…I want to apologize for our fight earlier. I didn't mean to mock you. But I really don't work for Zurg. None of us do." She didn't even bother to try to convince him that Zurg wasn't real. She wanted to tell him about Lotso changing him and trapping everybody but he started to talk.

"I don't know if I can take your word for it," Buzz said with a serious tone causing Jessie's shoulders to drop. He looked at Jessie and saw her play with her hands, now sitting with her legs crossed.

"But I do accept your apology," he added. Jessie turned to him and gave a small grin.

"Fair enough," she accepted, sitting a little straighter. Buzz then noticed her left foot.

"May I ask what the word 'Andy' on your boot means?"

"He was my old owner. All of us had the same owner," she explained, pointing her finger to all the cages. "Including yours, Buzz. Check your foot."

He took his foot and saw the permanent-marked name; Andy.

"I didn't see that before," Buzz mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Probably 'cause you're walkin' around everywhere." Jessie gave a nervous giggle, hoping she didn't upset him with her statement. She then pointed her thumb behind her and her finger on her other hand to Woody's hat, "Bullseye and Woody have 'Andy' under their feet, too."

Buzz cleared his throat. "Was Woody a romantic interest of yours? You seem to care for him deeply."

Jessie laughed. "You kiddin'?" She quieted herself and looked down. "We're just friends. I'm fact, you two were the best of friends."

He looked at his hat and back to her. "Really?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed, nodding her head, "You guys would play games and watch movies. He had a T.V. show, 'Woody's Round-Up'-which I also starred in- and he would make everybody in this room watch it. I would always see you doze off. He made us watch it so many times," she started rocking back and forth with enthusiasm. "The three of us were partners in crime whenever Andy would play with us."

"Play with us?"

"Yeah. We were his toys."

"Toys?" Buzz asked, reclining back in confusion.

"Well…yeah. And you loved being played with. Of course, what toy doesn't? And you played checkers with Slinky and played video games with Rex. You two use to play-" she then remembered if she mentioned his video game with Zurg in it, they would clash again. She grabbed her braid and continued, "-you two use to play all the time. And Hamm use to talk to you about-"

"Did we ever do anything together?" he interrupted with a monotone voice.

Of course we did. Tarnations, Buzz, we've lived together for eleven years! We…uh…well we…," Jessie paused. "Oh, we use to-"

"Ah ha! You've ran out of ideas!"

"What?"

"You've been making this whole story up just to persuade me to doubt myself and who I work for."

"No I'm not."

"Well, you've just listed the previous activities I have participated with the other toys here. If they are true, tell me why you can't think of one activity we did together if we are so 'close'."

Jessie was silence. She then started with a shrug, "We've never really…done things together…. I mean, you were always so shy around me." Buzz sprung up hastily.

"Shy? Ha! I wouldn't be shy because as the member of the elite, Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Intergalactic Alliance. I've dealt with confrontations between my force and rivals. I hold the position of the captain for the Alliance, stationed at the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. I don't think a captain like myself would be-"

"Hey, don't get so offended. I didn't mean to question your authority. I was-"

"Well what kind of space ranger is 'too shy' to talk to a cowgirl if he protects the galaxy? Ridiculous. In fact, I'm talking to you right now, therefore your argument is invalid."

"But I'm trying not to arg-"

"You are just trying to degrade me and my position," he blurted with the wave of his hand. He turned so he had his back to her and called over his shoulder, "Good night, miss."

"Miss?" she asked, stopping him in his tracks. She readjusted herself on her knees and rested her body on her calves and ankles, "Why so formal?"

His voice was quiet but still firm, "Because we only met tonight." He continued walking away, positioned himself for a fight every time a toy would move around in their cage for a more comfortable sleeping position.

Jessie retrieved back to her beginning posture by pulling her knees up. Her memory traced back to the first morning at Andy's house. She still remembered seeing the reflections of sequins from the Barbie's dresses soaring around the room. Wheezy was singing one of her now favorite songs:

_You got a friend in me_

_You got a friend in me_

_When the road looks rough aheadAnd you're miles and milesFrom your nice warm bedJust remember what your old pal saidBoy-_

"-you got a friend in me," she sang involuntarily to herself.

"Pardon me?" Buzz asked, looking over his shoulder.

"What?" she responded in a dull manner.

"I got a friend in you?" He raised an eyebrow for her response.

"It's a song."

They were quiet for a heartbeat longer than a moment. He looked down and concentrated on the floor under his feet. He looked at her fair face again and told her it sounded familiar. Jessie's spirits rose.

"One of the toys, Wheezy, sang it the morning Bullseye and I came home," she explained. He turned around and put his hands on his hips, looking at the ground again. She looked at the wall ahead of her and pictured the scene again. She hummed the chorus. At the corner of her eye, she saw Buzz turn his head to the side and walked towards her as if his ear (or where his ear is suppose to be) was leading him. She remembered his elbow resting on her shoulder while watching Wheezy's show.

"We stood next to each other. Dancin' to the beat. Doncha remember?" she inquired. She pulled on her braid and looked down, "You must if you remember the song."

Buzz looked at Woody's hat and held his hands behind his back. "Was Woody there?"

"He was standing right next to you, Buzz," she said. She tried to sound as sincere as possible without sounding condescending.

"But, not standing as close as we were, right?" double-checked Buzz. She smiled and nodded. She then busted out laughing, causing Buzz to jump and resort to his generic fighting pose. Jessie stood up and pressed her body against her cell. She gave an unnecessary apology for her burst of laughter and Buzz slowly put his hands down.

"It's just…I remembered the compliment you gave me just before that performance," she explained suppressing her giggles.

Buzz's thoughts retracted to their conversation earlier about him not talking to her very much. "What did I say?" he asked suspiciously.

"You said I was a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair." Buzz looked at her hair and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you mean _hair_ full of _yarn_?"

She giggled. "You got a little tongue tied." For the first time, she saw his expression change as a smirk emerged on his face. He walked up to her cage to ask her more questions. He wasn't completely sure if she was telling the truth, but he found her entertaining.

He paused at her cage when he looked at her, obviously struggling with his next question. Jessie gave a reassuring smile for him and for her. It looked like things were actually working out. Then Buzz began to ask his question.

"Did we ever-" he was interrupted to a long harmonica note. His facial expression froze back to his deluded visage. He climbed up her cage and woke everybody with his rattling. Jessie let out a small, disappointed 'no…'.

She stepped back startled by the clatter of her cage. She then felt something against her boot. It was almost comforting to her seeing it was Woody's hat. Almost.

"Quiet, musical hog!" he commanded, banging against Hamm's cage three times with his fist. Suddenly, Lotso's gang barged in, causing the other Caterpillar toys to scramble to their hiding places as the gang howled loudly.

Jessie picked up Woody's hat and sighed. _I can't believe I lost two of my friends to something as petty as a teddy bear, _she thought as she set it down. She slid down the cage's wall and felt Bullseye nudge her hand.

"I miss him too, Bullseye," she said, petting his nose, "But he ain't coming back." Buzz saw her closing her eyes after looking at the word 'Andy' under her boot. _After all her trouble, the least I can do is give her a good report, _he thought.

"Commander Lotso," Buzz greeted. He flipped in the air popped out in a salute pose when he landed. "Everything is all clear, sir!"

"Very good, Lightyear. C'mon," Lotso invited patting a spot on the truck next to him.

"Wait!" Mrs. Potatohead screamed out, "What did you do to my husband?"

"Big Baby…," Lotso playfully ordered.

Everybody gasped at Mr. Potatohead's condition after Big Baby threw him up in front of the cells.

Buzz looked at Jessie. Hurt and anger was shown on her face. He didn't know how long he looked at her; he wasn't listening to what was going on. _Don't fall for it._ _She works for Zurg; you are doing this planet and Commander Lotso a favor,_ thought Buzz, hardening his face. He snapped out of his thoughts and heard Lotso talking to the toys again.

"You've got a playdate with destiny," exclaimed Lotso, swinging his cane up joyously. The truck drove away, thus, starting a new day.

**Review please! But no flames or else I will attack you back *shows game-face* Grrr! Hopefully the rest of the chapters will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I hope the characters are in...well, in character. I'm not very good at writing romance (especially when the two main characters are speaking different language). So please go easy on me... I'm vulnerable ;-).**

_Background: This is right after Jessie, Bullseye, Mrs. Potatohead, and the aliens escape while Hamm and Rex are standing a box with Buzz underneath._

"Help! Prison riot!" Buzz screamed, pounding his fists against the top of the box.

"Stop your screaming. No one can hear ya," Hamm said.

Buzz took his hand to the side of his face to hear better. "What?" he yelled.

"I said, no one can _hear_ _you_," said Hamm swaying his head after every word.

Buzz then remembered if somebody heard the prisoners talking without being spoken to would spend the night in the box and he'd be free. "What!" he cried, hoping somebody from Lotso's crew would hear.

Rex lifted his hands to his mouth. "HE SAID NO ONE CAN-"

"Shhh! Don't say it so loud!" warned Hamm after Rex raised his voice.

_Blast!_ thought Buzz. _I should have never spoken to that temptress. I've got to find a way to escape from Lizard man and Slotted Pig._

As if his request was answered, Rex and Hamm inched towards the edge when they saw Woody, Slinky, and Barbie. He flipped onto his hands and straightened out his legs powerfully, turning over the box.

"Don't let him get away!" Woody ordered unrolling Buzz's manual. The two toys started to run towards him.

Buzz flipped up his forearm piece and spoke into it as if it was a real two-way radio. "Star Command, I've been taken hostage by my own prisoners!" Rex and Hamm jumped on him and held him down.

"Quick! Unscrew him!" Woody ordered Barbie. He moved the switch from "play" to "demo" repeatedly in hopes of Buzz to snap out of his deluded alter ego.

"It's not working. It's not working! Read the manual!" Woody demanded.

_What in nebula are they doing?_

"Unhand me, Zurg scum! The Galactic Courts will show you no mercy!" Buzz warned, struggling to free himself from their grips.

"To reset your Buzz Lightyear, insert paperclip or-"

"Rex! Use your finger!" Woody instructed.

"Caution, don't keep it in for more than five seconds."

_What are they-_

"It wasn't my fault!" Rex screamed holding his finger. Buzz didn't move. Unexpectedly, Buzz popped up, pushed everybody off him, and managed to pose flamingo-style in one jump. He close his wings and walked forward, examining the place. Flipping open his forearm, he muttered "Bitacora Espacial: Me despertado de hiper-sueño en un planeta extraño." The other toys look at each other in shock and exasperation.

"Estoy rodeado de criaturas alienígenas de intenciones desconocidas." He abruptly turned around and shot his laser when he heard Woody approaching him.

"¿Quién va ahí? ¿Amigo? ¿O enemigo?"

"Uh amigos," Woody pointed to himself and everybody else, "We're all amigos."

Buzz let go of the laser button and straightened his posture. He started to walk to Woody.

"Debo tener un aterrizaje forzoso y tuve mi memoria borrada." He walked over and greeted Woody by kissing him on both sides of his face. "¿Alguien ha visto a mi nave espacial?" Buzz stopped in his tracks and observed the room.

"We gotta switch him back," Woody said, dumbfounded.

"How do we do that?" asked Slinky.

"I don't know. That part's in Spanish," replied Hamm.

_Me pregunto adonde ha ido mi nave espacial. Ése debe haber sido un cierto desplome porque no puedo parecer recordar- (I wonder where my spaceship has gone. That must have been some crash because I cannot seem to remember-)_

"Oh c'mon, el Buzz-o," Woody blurted grabbing Buzz's hand.

"¿Usted encontró mi nave espacial? ¡Excelente!" Buzz cheered leaping in the air.

The toys cautiously hid behind a traffic cone, careful for Twitch not to shine his flashlight on them.

"Alright, umm…" Woody started. "I have to think of a way to tell Buzz what to do. Andy took Spanish for two years, we should know something from him. Right?"

"Yeah but too bad he never did his Spanish homework," Hamm added.

"Think Woody. Think! Oh! Charades." He turned his attention to Buzz and thought about what he was going to narrate. Buzz had one arm behind his back and one hand on his chest. He extended his chin out and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Woody to say something.

"Ok, you," Woody pointed to Buzz, "Come," he moved his hands palms up in a waving motion, "with us." He pointed to everybody enthusiastically.

"¿Que?"

"Oh it's no use." Then Woody remembered seeing a small girl with a Dora the Explorer backpack on with the saying:

"Vamanos," Woody told Buzz. He nodded his head indicating that he understood him. The toys started towards the tube where the rest of the toys were waiting.

Jessie stood at the opening and mentally checked off the toys that were entering. She saw that Buzz was still deluded for he was shooting his laser at a leaf on a bush. _Oh no_, she thought. But she saw he didn't fight back when Woody grabbed him to the tunnel, so she knew she could relax.

"What took you so long?" Jessie hastily asked Woody.

"Things got complicated," Woody responded, looking over her. "Where's Potatohead?"

"We haven't seen him, yet." She turned around and saw Buzz still shooting his laser, but straighten up when he saw her.

"Buzz…?" she asked uneasily. He dropped to his knees and grabbed her hand. _What did they do to you?_

"Mi florecilla del desierto!" Buzz exclaimed. He went into a Spanish monologue, grasping her hand tightly every time she pulled away.

She smiled apprehensively and asked on her left side of her mouth "Did you fix Buzz?"

"Eh, sort of," answered Hamm. Then, they saw a tall unrecognizable shadow walking towards them. Buzz sensed Jessie's panic and jumped in front of her, pushing her against the wall while he had his body spread across her.

"You'd never believe what I've been through tonight," complained Mr. Potatohead. Or Mr. Cucumberhead.

"Darling!" Mrs. Potatohead beamed, hugging her husband. Jessie let out a little giggle about how they are so in love despite all the drama they face and bickering they do at times.

"¿Esta bien?" Jessie looked down and realized her arms where wrapped around Buzz's waist.

"Oh… I'm, uh, sorry…" She quickly pulled her arms away.

"No se preocupe. Vamos a estar solo mas tarde."

"Uh…gracias?" She replayed his words over and over again in her head trying to figure out what he said as if she knew Spanish. _If only Andy did his Spanish homework once in a while…_ she thought. Jessie didn't realize that she accepted his invite for alone time later when she said gracias.

"OK, everybody is here," Woody whispered, "Let's go." The group headed out to the trash chute. Buzz didn't budge. Jessie tapped him on the shoulder and showed that everybody was leaving.

"Lo siento," he apologized. Jessie didn't know what he said nor what to say so she smiled and patted Buzz's back softly. Buzz continued to walk forward, backwards, sideways, and in complete circles firing his "laser", making sure his 'amigos' were safe. As they were walking, Woody ran into Big Baby's feet. He slowly looked up and saw him staring into the sky. If Woody weren't so afraid of being caught, he would've felt sorry for him. He lost his owner and was basically a puppet for Lotso. Woody waved his hands implying the toys should go ahead. Jessie gave a thumbs up and hid in the bushes. Woody, Bullseye, and the three aliens scrambled to get out of the sandbox as fast as they could. Unfortunately one of the aliens fell, triggering it to squeak.

Everybody gasped when the baby's head turned around. The Potatoheads grasped hands, Rex (tried) to cover his eyes, and Jessie grabbed her braid. Big Baby walked slowly, balancing his every step. Everybody looked away, aware of their bleak fate. Jessie turned her head back to Big Baby and saw that they were hiding under a play bucket. Andy's clan all breathed a sigh of relief.

Jessie muffled an 'Oomph' when she felt something pull into the bushes. She looked around with confusion. _Did I blow our cover? I hope I didn't-_

Unexpectedly, Buzz floated around her, moving his arms in a rhythmic manner and never took his gaze off of her. She started to glance at the other toys but felt him slide over her, positioning his leg to hers. He spanked his thigh to get her full attention and danced around her. After his series of spins and jumps he held his hand out to her. She didn't know what to do, so she gave a small helpless shrug by flipping her left hand over palm side up. However, he took it as a salutation to her heart and grabbed it.

"Whoa!" she yelped as he dipped her. Although she could not understand his foreign speech, she smiled. Maybe it was the moonlight, but his blue eyes seemed to beam more than usual and his skin looked so pure. His teeth radiated as he handed her a dandelion. She actually felt like…a lady. Trusting his strength and knowing he wouldn't let go of her, she relaxed her body and let her head fall back. She saw a familiar stature, so she turned her body around and realized it was:

"Woody!" she cried out, hugging him. The same idea was in both of their heads; everybody was safe and the plan was actually working. They joyously laughed into each other necks.

"Ok, c'mon, lets go," Woody whispered to Jessie, pulling her towards the trash chute. Everyone else followed, knowing they almost completed the plan successfully.

"El vaquero!" Buzz steamed, hurling the dandelion diagonally. The toys climbed through bushes and fought against eye-level branches.

"Woody?" Jessie called out quietly.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before. When I thought you were gone, I thought I lost my best friend. I promise to try not to pick fights with you anymore. We both know this isn't the first time we had a fight that almost separated us," she said, giving a nervous laugh.

"Hey, don't get upset over it. No need to apologize twice, you already did back in the playroom. I'm here safe and sound and you're here free, on our way to seeing Andy again."

"I'm going to miss you," Jessie murmured, rubbing her hand on her shoulder. Woody cleared his throat and decided to chose a topic with more levity.

"Looks like you and Buzz are getting close," Woody pointed out with a cunning smile. Rolling her eyes, she pushed her hat forward playfully, hiding half of her face.

"Oh that's how you wanna do it? Two can play that game." He pulled the edges of his hat down so that it covered his eyes. She giggled and said he was immature.

"You're immature," he mockingly shot back.

_Tengo que ganar mi florecilla del desierto de nuevo. (I must win back my desert flower). _Buzz thought, trailing behind them. He saw Woody struggling to pull the handle on the trash chute.

_Perfecto_.

"Buzz, give me a lift," Woody requested. Buzz shoved Woody aside and pressed his "Buzz Lightyear al rescate" button. Jessie put her hand on her hip and gave him a flirtatious smirk. He ran towards the broom and started swinging up.

Woody nudged Jessie to get her attention. He pointed to her and Buzz rapidly and gave an "OK" sign with a wink. Jessie groaned and lightly punched him. _I'm flattered, Buzz. You make me feel special_ were the words Jessie wished she could say to Buzz without a language barrier.

"Abierto," Buzz announced, hanging from the handle upside down.

_Forget the language barrier_. "Way to go, Buzz!" she praised. She ignored Woody's goofy smile. Jessie helped everybody up on the chute door. After all the toys were safely on, she leaped as high as she could but couldn't reach the edge.

"Sernorita. Dame las manos, por favor."

"What?" He extended out his hands indicating for her to grab them. She slowly slipped her hands in his palms, not sure what was going to happen next. He swung her up while still hanging upside down. A little 'woo' was let out of Jessie's mouth. Her knees were on the door and she looked over the edge at Buzz's face.

"Gee, thanks, Buzz." She started to walk to the rest of the group but he still held one of her hands. Bewilderment flooded her face. His lips pressed onto her plastic skin, giving her a quick peck on her hand.

"Gracias," she said, squeezing his hand gently. That seemed to be her lucky Spanish word. "I'll met you there," she guaranteed pointing to the group.

"Yo estaré allí en un segundo," she heard him say.

_I can get use to this,_ she thought. She tried her best not smile or else she would give Woody another reason to laugh at her more.

**There you have it! Thank you for reading and please review. The next scene I'm working on is the garbage truck ride home so it may take a little longer to write than the previous chapters becauseI have nothing to really base it on. So, yeah...I hope you liked it!**

**And review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! I'm back with a little (or...long) one-shot about what I think happened during the truck ride home from the dump. I was going to do an incinerator scene, but I felt the emotions were well heard and it was too perfect to touch (for me anyways. I read some amazing interpretations on this site of that scene.) I must warn you, this scene is a little (or very) cheesy. I was going for a whole emotional thing but well, it just became cheesy. And every time I tried to fix it or revise it, it just became more cheesier. I hope the characters aren't too OOC. So...yeah. I warned you;-P. I do not own Toy Story.**

_Background: The toys just discovered the trash truck with Sid right after escaping the incinerator. Woody just told the toys a plan to stall the truck so that they can get on quickly._

"Yo, Sid," called out the garbage man driving the truck. Sid was banging the dashboard with his palms to the beat of the music he was listening to on his headphones.

"Sid!" he called out again. The driver pulled the left side of Sid's headphone out and told him, "You gotta clear the pathway, man."

"Huh?" Sid asked, still listening to his music through his right headphone.

"Take them off!" Sid immediately took them off and gave a confused look.

"Man, that was the drummer's solo! That's my favorite part," he complained, hanging his headphones around his neck.

The driver ignored his statement and said, "You gotta clear the pathway. I can't drive with all that trash in the way," he explained, pointing to the pile of trash ahead. Sid moaned and slumped back on his chair. "Hey, you empty out a thousand trashcans everyday, a little pile of trash should be nothin' on ya. I'll be waitin' behind the wheel, bro." The driver leaned back on his seat. Sid got out of the truck slowly. Body part by body part, letting his hips guide him to the pile.

"Slink, Rex, hurry up!" yelled Woody, helping up the aliens onto the edge of the truck. They were pushing heaps of trash in the way to delay the truck. Once when they caught up with the rest of the toys, Slinky let his upper body spring up with the aliens, letting the Potatoheads climb up.

"Ugh!" Jessie groaned, pushing Hamm up. "Why did Andy have so many spare coins, anyway? Didn't he have a wallet?" she asked in regarding to the amount of coins contributing to Hamm's weight.

"There you go, Rex," Buzz said, placing him at the back opening of the truck. Slinky stretched out his body again and Woody climbed up due to him being closest to his rear end. Buzz was next, but stepped back.

"Ladies first," he pronounced, bowing his head and extending out his arm. Jessie gave a small playful curtsy and shrugged, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Thank you, sir," she replied in an exaggerated southern drawl. She climbed up Slinky and told him to bring up the rest of his body. Slinky gave her a look of bewilderment.

"But how will Buzz-"

"Shhh…" she hushed, bringing her index finger to her mouth. "Don't worry, I got him taken care of," she assured with a wink. Buzz gave a puzzled look when he saw Slinky recoiling his rear to the rest of his body. Jessie quickly cut in and insisted Buzz to grab her hands. He raised his eyebrow while grasping her hands. She then pulled him up, but unlike the previous time with Buzz in Spanish mode (with grace and fluidity), he toppled onto her, accidentally activating his "To Infinity and Beyond!" button.

"Buzz!" Woody whispered, still turned around to the group making sure everybody was there and safe. "You don't want the trash guys to-" he turned around and saw them still piled on top of one another. The cowboy chuckled to himself as they scattered to get off each other. "I didn't see anything," he remarked, pulling on the brim of his hat to cover his eyes. Subsequently, the toys felt the vibration of the motor underneath them and saw the site they were at grew smaller and smaller with distance. Jessie grabbed Buzz's hand and looked out. Sitting at the edge, both of them crossing their legs, they felt the wind blow on their faces. They both stood up and rested their temples against the wall, looking at each other. After a long silence between them and hearing some of the dialogues between the other toys ("We _have_ to wash up when we get home," they heard Woody say, "This is disgusting."), Jessie began to speak.

"That was something wasn't it?" Jessie asked, starting up a conversation with Buzz she planned about after being released from the claw. She was referring to the incinerator.

Buzz gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah," he agreed quietly. His smile slowly vanished and he looked down, obviously fighting with himself to say something to her that's been on his chest. "Jessie-"

"Buzz-" she accidentally blurted at the same time as he said her name. They both laughed and looked down. "You go first, Buzz."

"I…I have almost lost my owner-heck, my _life_- before. More than once. And, I have to tell you, it was frightening. But when heard you ask me in the incinerator what we were going to do, and I had no idea what to do, that killed me. I was so disappointed in myself when I didn't know what to do. I was helpless and…useless. For you and my friends. "He stopped and looked at her. Jessie's emerald eyes met his and she saw the pain in them. His mouth was slightly open, his eyebrows were turned up, and he had dirt on one of his cheeks. But his glare was striking; all his emotions built up over the years were windowed in his glimpse, causing Jessie to emit a silent gasp of astonishment. He held her hands tighter, sending shivers through her body. "Seeing your face, knowing what was going to happen, I couldn't stand to see you-" his voice broke off, trying erase the image out of his head of what would of happened. He looked down to her boots "I could be facing the worst possible death now, and it wouldn't matter as long as your safe. It'd kill me if I lose you. And I regret not talking to you and getting to know you better over the years. Toys like you don't come everyday. I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you or think of a way to-" he looked up and saw her shake her head slowly, a smile expanding on her face. She was tired of unnecessary apologies.

"That was the most…amazing thing anybody has ever done to me."

"Really?" Buzz asked, doubting her a little. She smiled more and swung his arms to cheer him up. He grinned in response.

"Yeah. That doesn't make you useless. That makes you courageous… and bold! At the time, when I thought those _were_ the last moments of my life…," she clarified, her voice keeping quiet, "… I was happy I was spending them with you. Even though you're made out of plastic," she looked at his dust-tinted chest, "I felt comfortable and safe. It was like sleeping in Andy's mom's down comforter," she said with a giggle. "Even despite the flames. It was the most natural thing to me." Buzz gave her a humble smile and they listened to the truck rattle. She then added, "At least we're talking now."

"After 11 years. Without st-stuttering," Buzz looked down again, annoyed. "Almost." Jessie gave a slight kick on his shoe and he looked up with a nervous laugh. "I can defend the galaxy but I can't talk to a cowgirl," he added, slightly talking to himself. _Those words have a completely different meaning now,_Jessie thought, her mind tracking back to her first night in toy prison. Their foreheads, as if they were magnets, smoothly pulled together and they smiled. Their eyelids started to feel heavy and Jessie's hands moved from Buzz's hands to wrapping around his neck; Buzz's around Jessie waist. They leaned in their heads, tilting to the side and felt each other's breath on their skin. They embraced tighter and-

"Everybody? A staff meeting please," requested a familiar, sad sounding voice. Jessie and Buzz's eyes flickering open, disappointed.

"It's Woody," Buzz told her. Jessie frowned in frustration. _This close._ "We should probably go over there," suggested Buzz, stepping back with grief on his face, "This…will be our last meeting with him." Jessie's face fell even more and sorely nodded her head, proceeding over to the circle that the toys were forming.

"AHH! What was that?" Rex freaked out after the truck hopped a little.

"It's just a pothole. Calm down, Cowardly Dinosaur," Hamm replied.

Woody clasped his hands together a rubbed them together, rising up and down on his toes anxiously.

"It's been a crazy ride," he started, forcing inflection in his voice, "A-And I'm not just talking about last night or this morning… I'm talking about our time with Andy." He paused and furrowed his eyebrows a little, visually thinking about his next set of words that were coming out of his mouth. "We've seen toys go to new homes. Close friends. But, we also had additions to this family as well," he looked over to the females of the group, Bullseye, and the three aliens. A small, forced laugh flew from his mouth. "It's an amazing sight to see what I'm looking at now. I look around this…trash truck… and I see not an ending, but a beginning. A…a continuation," he declared with feign enthusiasm and a wince.

Mr. Potatohead sensed his increasing unhappiness in his voice and interjected with good heartiness, "Did you prepare this speech enough?" Woody's eyelids began to raise a little more.

"I have been ever since the claw," Woody answered with a small smile. His posture straightened a little. He looked at the Potatoheads and their children for a moment. "I see a growing family. And don't try to play tough guy, this time, Potatohead. I overheard you and your wife discussing names for your children." Mr. Potatohead put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes, slightly embarrassed. Mrs. Potatohead twisted his ear around playfully. Woody turned his attention to Buzz and Jessie. "I see toys falling in love. Wait to go, space ranger." Jessie lowered her chin bashfully and looked up with her eyes while Buzz gave a casual salute to his best friend.

"About time," Mr. Potatohead joked, leaving the room in snickers, including the new couple.

"And I see a loyal friend who still has a spring in his step," continued Woody, looking at Slinky. "I don't think any of the toys here will be brave enough to challenge a game of checkers with you," he added in a lighthearted tone.

"Smart move," Slinky agreed.

Woody turned to Hamm, who was already giving him skeptical looks. Woody put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. "Hamm, you wise-crack and laugh at other people's misfortune. You take people's money and call it your own. You are an absolute pig." Woody gave him a smirk, "I don't know how you manage to be so appealing and relatable."

"It's a natural talent," replied Hamm in a serious tone.

"And Rex, despite a species who has been extinct for millions of years, you are the mostly lively toy I know."

"Really?" Rex questioned.

Woody spread open his arms in a vibrant manner. "Of course! I'm proud of your bravery. And you know what? You _are_ scary. Your downright _intimidating_." Rex's face beamed. Woody then kneed down to Bullseye and patted his head. "And I couldn't call myself a cowboy without a noble steed like you." Bullseye licked his face in thanks.

"Good ol' Woody. Using every cliché in the book," kidded Hamm. Everybody laughed in partial agreement. Woody stuck out his thumb and index finger imitating a gun.

"Watch out, Evil Dr. Porkchop. This town ain't big enough for the two of us," Woody teased, using his catchphrase for the last time.

"Hey, that's _Mr._Evil Dr. Porkchop to _you._" For the first time, everybody's laughs were genuine. They knew their futures were going to be safe and Woody was going to be happy in college. But they all still shared the same thought in their heads, and as if Woody read their minds he said it out loud.

"I'll miss you guys." He gave a weak smile and added, "You never forget your loved ones." Every nodded in conformity.

"We need to hurry up, lets go guys!" Woody demanded once when the trash truck pulled up to Andy's house. The toys unanimously jumped out the edge and ran towards the neighbor's yard to wash themselves with their hose. Woody halted in his steps and looked over to the Davis family.

"Andy, you still have boxes upstairs," Mrs. Davis called out at the front door, watching her son packing up the van.

"I know, Mom," he replied, piling up with skateboard on one of his boxes in the trunk..

"Well, hurry up," she yelled. She stepped aside letting Molly, carrying a box marked 'clothes', to the car. Woody stood and watched them in amazement. _Where did the years go…_ he thought.

"I don't want to break anything," responded Andy.

"What do _you_ own that's fragile?," interrupted Molly, placing his box in the back seat. "Mom's fine china?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Andy sarcastically answered back with a smirk.

"He better not. You've already broke enough of my fine china, Molly," Mrs. Davis butted in with her hands on her hips. Molly started to go back inside.

"Well, if you didn't make me clean the dishes…" Molly responded with a wave of the hand. Woody laughed with Andy, standing in the middle of the street. He then heard the water being turned on and Rex's scream.

"AHH! It's cold! Can't you change the temperature?" Rex screamed while being washed.

"You're cold-blooded, you should be use to it," Hamm answered. _I got to get to the rest of them_, Woody thought snapping back into reality. He started to run over, but caught eye contact with the garbage man, staring at each other for a moment. The garbage man grabbed his own chest where the skull was on his shirt. _Did he see me move?_ Woody thought, frozen in fear.

"Not again!" he wimpered, running back to the truck. Woody's eye's squinted as he tilted his head and started to run towards the rest of the clan. _For some reason he looked familiar…_ Woody thought grabbing the hose to wash off Buzz.

"OK, that's enough!" Woody announced, letting Slinky run as of them as the head of the group while putting down the hose. They were all ready for Andy.

"You forgot to say good-bye to Buster," Molly pointed out, letting the family dog in. Andy kneeled to Buster and said sweet-nothings to him while petting him. Andy's room was almost completely empty. The wallpaper was faded after years of sunlight gleaming through the windows. Their voices and laughs echoed throughout the room along with the voices from the past. Molly's crying at night, Andy's playtime skits, Mrs. Davis's phone calls, staff meetings…

"Hamm, move over," whispered Mr. Potatohead.

"Will this box hold us together?" Rex questioned nervously.

"Where's my other end?" Slinky wondered out loud.

"Wait, which one of you is Alien 1?" asked Mrs. Potatohead, looking at her children. Jessie's breathing started become irregular, but she felt Buzz's hand intertwined with hers as comfort and she squeezed back as a thank you. Suddenly, all the toys heard a scratching noise over their heads.

"It must be Andy," Hamm stated, causing everybody to shush him. Instead it was Woody.

_1225 Syca- Oh no, he's almost done,_ panicked Woody looking up at Andy. He bit his bottom lip and finished off the address with '-more'. He wrote the word 'donate' and cautiously looked at the college box and back.

_Uh oh._

"Move aside guys," Woody ordered closing the flaps of the box. Everybody chorused in saying his name along with perplexed looks. "Hide me!" he demanded in a hushed tone, hiding underneath Hamm and Slinky.

"Hey!" Andy exclaimed, holding Rex and Buzz in his hands after opening his box. He put them back and held the yellow sticky note that Woody had written the address on. "Hey, Mom, you really think I should donate these?"

"They're your toys, honey. It's up to you," she called back.

"I should check out this address, it's near here anyways," Andy said to himself. He picked up the box and starting walking downstairs, looking at his feet to make sure he didn't trip. He then reached the front door, and pushed the box against his body and the door, leaving his hands free to open the door. He relaxed his body and grabbed the box again, letting out a little 'phew' and headed over to the van. After opening the door to his van, he settled the box down on the passenger's side and sat himself in the drivers seat.

In the box, Woody gasped silently for air when he struggled to free himself from Hamm and Slinky. He explained to everybody he'd crawl into the college box when Andy got out of the car to grab the donation box.

"Is she nice?" Rex asked Woody after he told them about Bonnie.

"Oh your gonna love her. She has an imagination like Andy," Woody reassured, putting his arm around Rex's shoulder.

"Woody…" Jessie moaned through her teeth. He then remembered about Jessie's claustrophobia.

"_Trust me_, Jessie, you'll like her. Her toy box is massive, so you'll have plenty of leg room." Jessie shook her head rapidly and widened her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

She mouth the word 'Buzz' and jerked her head towards his direction. Woody looked to his left with the corner of his eye and say Buzz flipping up his forearm piece. When Woody rose up from underneath the toys, he placed himself in-between Buzz and Jessie by accident. He turned his attention back to Jessie on his right side and gave her a sly smile with a shrug and innocently mimed 'what?'.

"C'mon, don't do this to me," she whispered giving him a beseeching look and tried to conceal the edges of her mouth from turning upward. "I don't want us to end on a bad note."

"I thought you promised you wouldn't pick fights with me," he shot back, crossing his arms and raising his chin. Jessie started to slowly take off her hat. "If you would just ask nicely then _maybe_I will-Ow! Ow! OK, Ok, stop! I'll move!," he said, holding his hands up and flinching every time Jessie hit him with her hat. Woody clumsily climbed to the other side of the box, putting his hands on his hips and giving her a playful glare. Jessie scooted closer to Buzz and gave Woody a sincere smile.

"I'm gonna miss ya, cowboy," she retorted with a smirk, putting on her hat.

**I hope you guys liked it (or at least not hated it)! I'm not to confident on this chapter, but don't let that discourage you on leaving a critique; I can handle it, I swear! And review please! But don't leave reviews like "OMG I hate you I wanna kill you this is so cheesy!" 'cause I'll just respond back saying "Told ya! ;-P" But if you say it like "It was cheesy but don't worry, I like cheddar and I still love you" then it'll let out tears of joy and type back "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Or maybe you think it's the best one-shot in the world and totally disagree with me and...**

**...Yeah just review, please. Don't let me influence your opinion. Critiques will be valued!**

**Did I say the word 'cheesy' enough? Maybe I didn't. Cheesy. Cheesy. Cheesy. Yeah, that should be enough...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Read. Review (Critique). Please.**

"Hooray! We caught all the ghosts!" Bonnie declared as Woody.

"My pal, Woody," Bonnie said as Buzz, making them high-five each other. She looked up at the time and realized she was suppose to go to sleep 43 minutes ago. She jolted up and threw her toys on her bed, running towards the bathroom next door to get ready to go to bed. The toys came to life and looked around the room.

"It's been _years_ since we slept in a bed!" Jessie exclaimed jumping up and down on the blue, soft comforter. She looked up from her feet and saw Woody standing with his back facing her, his posture slightly slouched. Deciding to cheer him up, she started to jump towards him and leaped onto his back, hanging onto him piggy-back style. Woody let out a big 'oomph' and face planted onto the bed. She laughed vigorously while he sat up, slightly annoyed.

"What was that for?" he asked with an irritated tone, placing himself back to his standing position.

"You should be use to it, cowboy," she giggled, extending out her hands to have Woody pull her up with him. "If you keep slumpin' like that you'll have a hunchback."

Woody gave her a small grin and rolled his eyes playfully while he pulled her hands to him. "You're right. I should be use to you jumping on me. I have my sore body to remind me." She twisted her body in her amusement. "You did a good job dancing with Buzz today."

"I saw you dancing in the crowd," she pointed out. Her eyes looked up as she rocked back and forward. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yeah? And…?"

"Let Buzz do the dancing," she countered with a smirk, looking over Woody to see Buzz sitting on the windowsill. Woody turned to see what she was looking and faced her again. He placed his index finger behind his thumb and brought his hand to her shoulder.

"Ow!" she yelped after he flicked her. He let out a heartwarming chuckle as she rubbed her shoulder and lightly punched him.

"Haven't you already had enough of your Buzz dosage today?" Woody questioned.

"I woulda if you hadn't interrupted us in the trash truck. If I'd only known you'd _be _here…" she suddenly realized what happened with him and Andy earlier that day and her face fell. She saw the concern in Woody eyes and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, Woody, for bringing us here. You're a good friend." She rose on her toes and light pecked him on the cheek. He gave her a slumber smile and she leaned in to hug him, nestling her head against his neck. She felt his hands grasping onto her tightly, holding back his emotions. They stood there for several seconds.

"Thanks, Jessie. I needed that," murmured Woody, breaking the silence and hug.

"G'night, sheriff," Jessie replied, adjusting her hat as Woody tweaked his.

While Woody rested himself on a pillow (the toys did have an eventful couple of days, you know) Jessie walked over to the windowsill where Buzz sat himself to look at the stars.

"Howdy, space ranger," she greeted. Buzz straightened up his body in surprise and squirmed a little to erase his nerves.

"H-howdy," he greeted back. She slid herself next to him.

"D'you mind if I sit with ya?" she asked, trying to have him loosen up with her southern charm. He shook his head no and made a space for her to sit. They stared at the nighttime sky for several moments and Jessie turned to him.

"Everybody loved our dance," mentioned Jessie, "I just spoke to Woody about it." Buzz's face lit up, still looking through the window. Although they weren't glass, his eyes somehow reflected all the stars in the sky, as if the while nighttime sky were held in the irises of his eyes.

"The Paso Doble," was his response

"The what?" Jessie asked, never taking her eyes off of his. Buzz turned his full attention to her.

"It's a Latin dance. Mister, uh, Pricklepants told me about it," Buzz explained, pointing to Mr. Pricklepants who was pretending to die after "drinking" Romeo's poison. 'Parting is such sweet sorrow!' they both heard him shout theatrically.

"I didn't even know you could dance, Buzz Lightyear," she teased, placing her finger against his chest.

"I, uh, I didn't know I could either," he responded with a shrug. She let out a small giggle and her thoughts traced back to the first night with the Spanish Buzz.

"Mi floreria del desierto," she remembered out loud as reminisced him holding the delicate dandelion to her face.

"Pardon me?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. She repeated herself, enunciating each syllable as carefully as she could.

"That's what you called me the night before," she explained. She watched him mumble to himself, wondering what he was saying.

"I don't know if I heard that phrase somewhere…" he started, "But for some reason I know what it means. I-I think it translates into 'my desert flower'." Jessie's face lit up and rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"My desert flower," she said to herself, "I like that."

"We better go to the bed, I hear Bonnie coming," Buzz warned grabbing her hand and leading her to the bed. "We'll continue this tomorrow night, mi floreria del desierto." A wave of self satisfaction flooded his face. "Listen to me, I sound like a Spaniard."

_If only you knew…_ Jessie thought to herself, giggling. Buzz heard her and gave her a confused look.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing, El Buzzo," Jessie joked, stepping over the sleeping Woody.

_El Buzzo?_ he thought to himself, watching Jessie plop onto the comforter joyously. _What __did__ happen to me before the dump, anyways…?_ he wondered, figuring he may not be learning the answer anytime soon.

**Thank you for reading. This chapter isn't my favorite but I feel that way for all my chapters and I grow to like them a little more each day. So...yeah. The next chapter will be the last chapter of the series. It may be short, it may be long. Your guess is as good as mine (I haven't written it yet). Reviews and critiques are very much welcomed here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so this is my last scene of this series (unless you have a request). I do not own Toy Story.**

Buzz slowly pushed down the comforter from his nose to the middle of his chest and rustled his body up the pillow. He looked to his right and saw that Woody's hands were crossed on his chest, completely immune to Buzz's movements due to the fact he was a deep sleeper. His friend's cowboy hat was covering his snoozing face. Buzz stretched his head out even farther and saw his adorable new owner; Bonnie. She still had her lime green clip in her hair and let out quiet little snores from her slightly ajar mouth.

He looked to his left and saw Jessie asleep in fetal position; her hat was hanging over the edge of the pillow. Bullseye's eyes flickered from having a nightmare but then let out a soothed sigh and relaxed his body. The rest of the toys were lined up with the same line Buzz was in but the darkness of Bonnie's room covered them so he couldn't identify them. He carefully readjusted himself again with his back pressing against the lavender pillow, cautious to avoid pressing any buttons. He copied Woody to his right and rested his hands on top of each other on his own chest.

His thoughts were bouncing around in his head from all of the events and questions he had ever since from Sunnyside.

_Who is El Buzzo? Why did I understand Jessie's Spanish? How did I even know that was Spanish she was speaking?_

But he had one question that kept repeating itself.

_Are Jessie and I…an official couple? _he wondered. He wasn't exactly sure how this 'dating' thing worked. Because he was brand new in the box when he arrived at Andy's house, he had never had any experience with other toys besides the toys he was in bed with, excluding Bonnie's. He winced at the thought of his delusional thinking during the first weeks of Andy.

_I was a fool then…_ He shook his head to concentrate back on the latter question. Andy's words ran through his head. _"The Potatoheads. Mr. and Mrs. You gotta keep them together 'cause they're madly in love._" He then remembered all the times (too many to count) Bo pulled Woody in with her hook for 'alone time'. Woody's lipstick infested face would always return after it was time for a staff meeting or whenever Andy would return to his room.

_Is that what a relationship is based on? Kissing and telling how much you love each other?_ Buzz frowned a little. Sure Jessie sporadically kissed him on the cheek many times after he snapped out of whatever he was in during the truck ride to the dump. But he saw her kiss Woody on the cheek as well before going to bed. _Is that just her way of saying hello or good-bye? There must be more to this relationship thing than just kissing. There must be something deeper. Is it any different than a friendship?_

Rustling occurred on his right side, and he looked down to see that Jessie, facing Bullseye before, was now nuzzled into Buzz's elbow. He pulled his elbow in slightly, afraid that he would wake her up by nudging her nose. He stared at the ceiling again and resumed his starting position.

_Am I doing this relationship routine correctly? Is there some kind of mental check-off list? _wondered the rule-orientated Buzz. _I could never see myself like Bo and Woody or the Potatoheads. _He wasn't even sure is he wanted to have a relationship with Jessie like them. Not that there was anything wrong with their relationships. But he felt more at ease with Jessie when dancing with her or watching a movie rather than cuddling together calling each other pet names. _Then what was that at the garbage truck? What happened then?_ he thought, remembering the kiss they almost had.

He heard Jessie moan in her sleep and she swung her left arm across his chest, almost activating one of his buttons. Holding his breath, he slowly slipped his left hand into hers and tried to remove it. Instead, with unconscious instinct, she lightly grasped it. Not fighting back, he intertwined his fingers with hers and laid it on the blanket space in between them, turning his body to his side to face her.

He gazed at her for a moment. She looked so angelic. Even in the dark, her rose-colored cheeks still shone. He reached for her hat, which was now at the edge of the pillow, and laid it onto the area between her head and Bullseye's, making sure to not block his view of his sleeping beauty. She was perfect.

He carefully brushed some pieces of yarn from her forehead and leaned in. He gently planted his lips between her eyebrows. He pulled away and watched her squirm under the covers a little, bringing them to her chin. He let out a small, pleasing chuckle while scooting down the pillow and pulled the blanket up his body a little to have it meet to his chin. He felt satisfied with the future of their relationship and closed his eyes, still holding her hand.

**Yeah, it was shorter than the others but I think it may be my favorite chapter out of all of them. Let me know what you think by reviewing please. And I'll take your critiques into serious consideration. Again, I accept requests for any scenes you want me to do that you felt were too short. :-)**


End file.
